Scouting in popular culture
with members of the Boy Scouts of America and the Camp Fire Girls celebrating the 50th anniversary of their founding in 1910.]] Since Scouting began in 1907, it has entered into many elements of popular culture, including movies, TV and books. As a facet of culture throughout most of the 20th century, Scouting has been portrayed in numerous films and artwork. It is especially prevalent in the United States, where Scouting is tied closely to the ideal of Americana. The works of painters Norman Rockwell and Joseph Csatari and the 1966 film Follow Me, Boys! are prime examples of this idealized American ethos. One of the earliest depictions of Scouting in the entertainment media is a 1908 British silent film Scouts to the Rescue, shown in nickelodeons. Produced by Williamson Kinematograph, it depicted Boy Scouts tracking a gang of kidnappers through the woods to rescue an abducted baby. Scouting is often dealt with in a humorous manner, as in the 1989 film Troop Beverly Hills, and is often fictionalized so that the audience knows the topic is Scouting without there being any mention of Scouting by name. Film * Scouts to the Rescue (1908) UK; Boy Scouts track a gang of kidnappers through the woods and rescue an abducted baby * Charley Smiler Joins the Boy Scouts (1911) UK * Polly the Girl Scout's Timely Aid (1913) UK * Remise du drapeau aux boy-scouts au Cinquantenaire (1914) Belgium * Universal Boy Joins the Boy Scouts (1914) US * Boy Scouts Be Prepared (1917) US * The Little Boy Scout (1917); Justina disguises herself as a Boy Scout and joins the troop to escape her evil uncle. * Drum Taps (1933) US; Ken and his brother Earl's Boy Scout troop go after a gang of rustlers. With Los Angeles Boy Scout Troop 107. * Mind Your Own Business (1936) US; Charles Ruggles. With Los Angeles Boy Scout Troop 107. * Tex Rides with the Boy Scouts (1937) US; Tex Ritter * Good Scouts (1938) US; Donald Duck becomes Scoutmaster of the Junior Woodchucks and goes camping * Joy Scouts (1939) US; Boy Scouts go camping but the kids from Our Gang aren't old enough. *''Mr. Smith Goes to Washington'' (1939) US; Jefferson Smith (James Stewart) is the head of the Boy Rangers when he gets elected to the US Senate. * Scouts to the Rescue (1939) US; "Adventure! Thrill! Suspense! Action!..as Eagle Scout Jackie Cooper leads his hardy troop through breath-taking exploits!" * Sea Scouts (1939) US; Donald Duck goes to sea with the Junior Woodchucks *''I Love You Again'' (1940) US; William Powell plays a leader in the Boy Rangers where Carl "Alfalfa" Switzer is trying to achieve his First Class Ranger. (River Phoenix) finding the "Cross of Coronado" in Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, as a Life Scout in the scene when he "discovers his life's mission", said film critic Roger Ebert ]] * ''Henry Aldrich, Boy Scout'' (1944) US; The teenage Henry Aldrich, played by Jimmy Lydon, is the irrepressible Senior Patrol Leader of his Boy Scout troop as they compete in a Council camporee while coping with a troublemaking Tenderfoot who learns the meaning of Scout's honor the hard way. This picture had the official support of the BSA, which supplied a technical advisor to Paramount Pictures during filming, resulting in very accurate depiction of Scouting details and uniforming. *''Room for One More'' (1952) US; Cary Grant adopts a handicapped boy whose life is changed by family and Scouting, becoming an Eagle Scout * Mister Scoutmaster (1953) US; TV star Clifton Webb worries that he is out of touch with the younger generation and becomes a Boy Scout leader. * Scoutmaster Magoo (1958) US; Mr. Magoo * Follow Me, Boys! (1966) US; Lem Siddons (Fred MacMurray) decides to put down roots and ends up starting a Boy Scout troop * Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (1978) US; Steve Martin sings "Maxwell's Silver Hammer" while beating old people in the head with a mallet to turn them into younger-looking men and women in skimpy Boy Scout uniforms *''Airplane!'' (1980) (US); Two Girl Scouts get into a brawl after one of the Girl Scouts catches the other attempting to cheat during a game of poker. * Scout's Honor (1980) US, TV; Gary Coleman as a Cub Scout *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' (1989) US; in this top-grossing film, the beginning of the fictional Indiana Jones' career as an adventurer is depicted as a teenage Boy Scout in the early 20th century. The Life Scout is trying to save the Cross of Coronado from the villainous graverobbers. Film critic Roger Ebert compared the scene (pictured) to the "style of illustration that appeared in the boys' adventure magazines of the 1940s", saying that "Steven Spielberg must have been paging through his old issues of Boys' Life magazine ... the feeling that you can stumble over astounding adventures just by going on a hike with your Scout troop. Spielberg lights the scene in the strong, basic colors of old pulp magazines". In Indy, The Action Game, an arcade video game based on this film, the player in the first of three levels takes the part of Indiana Jones as a Boy Scout, trying to rescue the Cross of Coronado. * Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (1982) US; "Remember that overgrown Boy Scout you used to hang around with? That's exactly the kind of guy... " "Listen, kiddo, Jim Kirk was *many* things, but he was *never* a Boy Scout!" * The Wrong Guys (1988) US; Five former Cub Scouts have a reunion and go camping on the mountain they never conquered. Stars Louie Anderson, Richard Lewis, Richard Belzer, Tim Thomerson, and John Goodman *''Red Dawn'' (1989) US; Daryl Bates is referred to by the enemy as "A member of an elite paramilitary organization: 'Eagle Scouts.'" *''Troop Beverly Hills'' (1989) US; Shelley Long leads a troop of Wilderness Girls. *''The Addams Family'' (1991) (US); while running a lemonade stand of sorts, Wednesday and Pugsley have an encounter with a Girl Scout who is attempting to sell Girl Scout cookies. Wednesday asks: "are they made from real Girl Scouts?" * The Last Boy Scout (1991) US; action movie starring Bruce Willis (no Scouting references other than the title and that Willis often says "Be Prepared, that's my motto". Willis' character also has a strong sense of what is right.) * Lawn Dogs (1998) UK; a savage satire on middle-class American culture. The young girl heroine sets out in a Girl Scout-like uniform to sell cookies, but dumps them instead. Her parents are horrified that she might not win the cookie selling competition. * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) and Kronk's New Groove (2005) US; Kronk is the troop leader of the Junior Chipmunks. *''Men in Black II'' (2002); MiB agent J (Will Smith) is referred to as an "Eagle Scout" by one of the alien antagonists. *''14 Hours'' (2005) US; Boy Scouts assist in the evacuation of Memorial Hermann Hospital during Tropical Storm Allison. *''National Treasure'' (2004) US; When Ben Gates (Nicolas Cage) is aboard the USS Intrepid, he tells Agent Sadusky (Harvey Keitel) "your agents had better be under four feet tall and wearing little scarves" as a group of Cub Scouts and Boy Scouts surrounds him. * Down and Derby (2005) US; Cub Scouts and their dads compete in the Pinewood derby *''The Pacifier'' (2005) US; The younger daughter Lulu is a member of the Fireflies. She and her fellow Fireflies attempt to sell cookies in the Costco parking lot and get tormented by the boys from the Grizzlies troop. *''You, And Your Stupid Mate'', (2005) AUS '; One of the protagonists is a Scout *''Yours, Mine and Ours'' (2005) US; one of the children wears a BSA uniform at various points *''Outlaw Trail: The Treasure of Butch Cassidy'' (2006) US; 16-year old Life Scout Roy Parker (Ryan Kelley) and other members of Circleville, Utah, Boy Scout troop 14 seek the infamous western outlaw's treasure. *''Spider-Man 3'' (2007) US; A number of Cub scouts, with their Cubmaster, are up on the stage when Spiderman receives the Keys to the City from Gwen Stacy. *''Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story; The main characters' first match is against a group of girl scouts. *Up; One of the main characters, Russell, is an eight-year-old Wilderness Explorer, which are clearly modeled after Scouts. TV *3rd Rock from the Sun'' episode "I Enjoy Being a Dick" (1996) US; Tommy mentions that his girlfriend August was a Girl Scout, but that she got out because she felt the cookie selling verged on racketeering and in *''3rd Rock from the Sun'' episode "I Brake for Dick" (1997) US; Harry attempts to follow the ways of the Boy Scouts. *''All of Us'' episode "Crime and Maybe Some Punishment" (2006) US; Bobby goes to a Fireside Kids jamboree. *''American Dad!'' episode "Homeland Insecurity" (2005) US; Stan forces Steve to join the Scout Rangers to be prepared for the coming foreign invasion. However, the Scout clubhouse is a front for drinking and gambling by a bunch of partying delinquents. *''The Andy Griffith Show'' (1960–1968) US; Opie was shown as a Cub Scout in a few episodes and as a Boy Scout in at least one episode *''The Brady Bunch'' episode "The Liberation of Marcia Brady" (1971) US; Marcia joins Greg's Frontier Scouts to prove she is equal to the initiation tasks. Greg then tries to retaliate by joining Marcia's Sunflower Girls. *''Camp Lazlo'' (2005) US; An animated series about Bean Scouts at summer camp. *''Car 54, Where Are You?'' (1961–1963) US; The theme song includes "There's a Scout troop short a child!" *''Corner Gass'' episode "Wash Me" (2007) Canada; Hank is avoiding a Scout group that is washing cars as a fundraiser, because he has been writing reminders and notes in the thick dirt on his truck. *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' episode "Toe Tags", October 5, 2006 US; Greg Sanders, played by Eric Szmanda is called a Boy Scout while rappelling down a cliff and he replies: "Eagle Scout! I didn't earn a chestful of merit badges for nothing". *''Dexter'' episode "Love American Style" (2006) US; Dexter states, "Be Prepared. It's my motto. The Boy Scouts and I have that in common." *''Doctor Who'' episode "Delta and the Bannermen" (1987) UK; Dexter's character Weismuller states that he was an Eagle Scout. *''The Fairly OddParents'' (2001) US; Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda are members of the Squirrely Scout. *''Family Guy'' episode "The Son Also Draws" (1999) US; Chris gets kicked out of Scouts. *''The Flintstones'' episode "Cave Scout Jamboree" (1964) US; While camping, Fred and Barney stumble upon a Cave Scout jamboree, and Fred helps out as a Scoutmaster. *''Friends'' episode "The One where Rachel Quits" After Ross accidentally breaks a young girl's leg, he offers to make it up to her by selling her Girl Scouts-like cookies. The girl has to sell at least 400 boxes to go to Space Camp, mocking both the prizes offered by troops for selling the cookies, and the rising prices of the boxes in recent times. *On Friends in one episode, Phoebe attempts to awake a man in a coma by shouting "Get up you Girl Scout! Up! Up! Up!". Monica looks at her crossly and Pheobe then explains the possibility that nobody has ever tried that before. *''Full House'' (1987–1995) US; DJ, Stephanie, and Michelle are all members of the Honey Bees in various episodes. The Honey Bees wear bee costumes, complete with stinger. A girl does the honey bee salute by moving her body in such a manner as to make the stinger move back-and-forth. They sell jars of honey instead of cookies. *''Galactica 1980'' episode "The Super Scouts (Parts 1 & 2)" (1980) US; *''Gilligan's Island'' first episode "Two on a Raft"; the radio announces "...the final member of the missing group was Professor Roy Hinkley, research scientist and well known Scoutmaster." He was the youngest Eagle Scout in Cleveland. * The Golden Girls (1985–1992) US; In several episodes, Rose Nylund is the Cadet Master of a group of sunshine Cadets. Some members of the Sunshine Cadets are portrayed as committing mild acts of hooliganism. For instance, in the third season episode "Letter to Gorbachev", it is insinuated that at least one of the Sunshine Cadets gives Rose the finger, "You all know you use both fingers for the Sunshine salute," is Rose's reply. * The Gong Show (1976) US; Mare Winningham sings the John Lennon–Paul McCartney composition "Here, There, and Everywhere" while wearing a Girl Scout uniform (she won). *Home Improvement episode "The Death Card" (1996) US: Mark Taylor is in the Cub Scouts. *''It'' (1990) US; Young Stan uses the Scout Oath and Scout Law as mantras against fear. * The Jetsons episode "Good Little Scouts" (1962) US; George goes camping on the moon with Elroy and Space Cub Troop 54. *''Jim'll Fix It'' (1980) UK; This was a series where viewers wrote in and each episode several of the wishes would be realized. In one episode, a pack of Cub Scouts requested having their lunch somewhere unusual. The program sent them on the Revolution at Pleasure Beach Blackpool. The clip became one of the most requested on British TV shows. The situation was repeated in 2007 with the same participants for Jim'll Fix it Strikes Again. *Justice League and Justice League Unlimited; Superman is given the nickname of Boy Scout most notably by Batman. Clark Kent is also assigned this nickname in Smallville while working with that incarnation of the Justice League. * Kim Possible (2002–present) US; In several episodes, Pixie Scouts are shown; their motto is "Pixies Stick Together!" They are mentioned to sell both Pixie muffins and cookies. Pixies are either guided by a den mother or in Middleton's case, a Brigadier. Kim Possible herself was once a Pixie Scout as a young girl. *''King of the Hill'' US; In episode "The Order of the Straight Arrow" (1997) Hank and the guys take Bobby's troop camping, and induct them into the Order of the Straight Arrow, a parody of the Order of the Arrow. Episodes "Flush With Power" (2000) and "Unfortunate Son" (2002) mention that Hank Hill is an Eagle Scout. In "Straight as an Arrow" (2008), Bobby and his friends join the Order of the Straight Arrow; this time presented as a parody of a Boy Scout troop with no continuity to the 1997 episode. *''Leave It to Beaver'' episode "Lonesome Beaver" (1958) US; 12–year old Wally and Eddie Haskell join the Boy Scouts but Beaver at age "seven and three-quarters" learns he must wait until he is at least 11. When Wally's troop goes on a weekend campout, Beaver is forlorn. Their mother frets that Wally may get wet from the rain while camping, but dad pooh-poohs the concern, saying when he was a Boy Scout, he "just huddled in his tent when it rained and told stories about Indians". *''Lost'' episode "Hearts and Minds" (2005) US; Johnathan Locke notes that he was a Webelos Scout when he learned how to tie knots and identify birds. *''Lost'' episode "The Other 48 Days" (2005) US; Goodwin tells Ana Lucia Cortez that he is in the Peace Corps, and compares it to grown up Boy Scouts. * The Man Show US; The Man Show Boy dresses like a Girl Scout and attempts to sell cookies. *''The Mighty B!'' (2008) - the main character of this show is a badge-obsessed Honeybee Scout who wants to become a superhero, the other scout troops are the Butterflies, the Black Widows, the Beavers, The Junebugs, and the Dragonflies. *''Mork & Mindy'' (1978–1982): In an episode where Mork learns to say "No," a Girl Scout selling cookies bullies him into buying five boxes ("or else a sweet, little kid me doesn't get to go to camp.") She then drops the cookie boxes on the floor as she storms out of Mindy's apartment. * The Monkees (1966–1968) US; Boy Scouts are mentioned in episodes "The Monkees In A Ghost Town", "Hillbilly Honeymoon" and "A Coffin Too Frequent". Girl Scouts are mentioned in the episode "Too Many Girls". In "Monkees à la Mode", the character of Michael is noted as having become an Eagle Scout in 1961. * Mystery Science Theater 3000 (1988–1999) US; In his youth, Dr. Clayton Forrester was a member of Evilos (a mad scientist version of Webelos), where he grafted the rear end of a dog onto the rear end of a cat. * Nickelodeon's 14th Annual Kid's Choice Awards (2001) US; Destiny's Child appeared wearing BSA uniforms * Phineas and Ferb (2008) Isabella is in the Fireside Girls. * The Red Green Show Harold is a scout in the episode It takes a Man Red belives that Harold got the army to train in Possum Lake but instead got boy scout leads them to having a contest which pitted Harold and the boy scouts againist Red and the lodge members which Harold and the scouts win. * ''The Replacements (2006) US; Riley is in the Jerky Girls. * Scouting for Adventure, ongoing Outdoor Channel documentary series, US; about the values and activities of the Boy Scouts of America, showing outdoor Scouting activities such as rock climbing, backpacking, canoeing, whitewater rafting, merit badges, and campfire cooking. * The Simpsons episode "Boy-Scoutz 'n the Hood" (1993) US; Bart joins the Junior Campers organization and has a series of misadventures. * The Simpsons episode "A Star Is Burns" (1995) US; Barney Gumble mistakes a Girl Scout meeting for an AA meeting. * The Simpsons episode "Radioactive Man" (1995) US; One of Radioactive Man's enemies is revealed to be "The Scoutmaster" who leads a band of adult Boy Scouts using Scouting skills to fight Radioactive Man. * The Simpsons episode "The Bart of War" (2003) US; Bart joins the Pre-Teen Braves while Milhouse joins the Calvary Kids. * The Sopranos episode Made in America (2007) US; Cub Scouts and a leader appear in the diner scene at the end of the episode. * South Park episode "Cripple Fight" (2001) US; The boys join the Mountain Scouts with Big Gay Al as Scoutmaster. * South Park episode "Jewbilee" (1999) US; Kyle, Kenny and Ike go to a Jew Scout camp where Moses appears. * South Park episode "Pinewood Derby" (2009) US; Stan and his dad build a pinewood derby car. * Squirrel Boy (2006) US; Andy and Rodney are in the Badger Scouts. * Star Trek: Enterprise episode "Rogue Planet" (2002) US; Captain Jonathan Archer and Malcolm Reed are revealed to be Eagle Scouts. It is also learned that Reed earned more merit badges than Archer. * Taxi (TV series) episode "Jim the Psychic" (1981) US; Louie De Palma is greeted at the door by a Girl Scout selling cookies, and is so frightened that he yells, and the Girl Scout yells back, drops her boxes of cookies, and runs off. *''Total Drama Island'' (2007) Canada; an animated spoof of reality TV shows such as Survivor, has a dweeby character, Harold, who has gained the most badges in "Possum Scouts". *''WarioWare, Inc., Dr. Crygor is in The Mighty Bean Scouts. In the episode "The Big Surprise", Mona is a member of the Ultra Dog Scouts. In "The Diamond City 10", 9-Volt attempts to join The Mega Volt Scouts, but is not allowed to join because of his regular anger rushes. Theater * '' Rent, the broadway musical; The drag queen Angel states that she was a Boy Scout once "and a brownie, until some brat got scared". Documentaries *''759: Boy Scouts of Harlem'' (2009) US; Documentary about Boy Scout Troop 759, which meets in Harlem. *''Emmer Bereet'' (2007) Luxembourg; The story of Scouting in general and a group of Scouts in 2006 in Luxembourg. *''Ian Hislop's Scouting for Boys'' (2007) UK; The story of the book Scouting for Boys *''Jamboree'' (1954) US; The story of the 1953 National Scout Jamboree in Irvine, California; starring James Stewart, William Demarest, Bob Hope and Jane Powell. *''Our World: Scouting'' (2007) UK; A 30 minute BBC documentary following the story of two participants in the 21st World Scout Jamboree. One Scout is from Mafikeng, South Africa and the other from the UK. *''The Nuclear Boy Scout'' (2003) UK; The story of David Hahn and his attempt to build a nuclear breeder reactor in his back yard. *''Scouting for Adventure'', ongoing Outdoor Channel documentary series, US; about the values and activities of the Boy Scouts of America, showing outdoor Scouting activities such as rock climbing, backpacking, canoeing, whitewater rafting, merit badges, and campfire cooking. *''Scout's Honor'' (2001) US; "In a town more familiar with agriculture than activism, an unexpected alliance could change the course of Scouting forever." *''Scouts! The Rise of the World Scout Movement'' (1984) Canada; Using archival footage from Bettmann Archive, British Movietone, EMI Pathe, William Hillcourt, and the Library of Congress, the film traces the rise of Scouting as a world movement in the 20th century and the life of Scouting founder Robert Baden-Powell. Includes interviews with two of the original participants in Baden-Powell's 1907 Brownsea Island Scout camp and his son and daughter, along with footage of the 15th World Scout Jamboree held in Canada in 1983. *''Troop 1500'' (2005) US; A Girl Scout troop in Austin, Texas specializes in girls with incarcerated mothers *''When we were Scouts'' (2007) UK; Celebrities discuss what Scouting and Guiding did for them, including Ronnie Corbett, Bernard Cribbins, Cherie Booth, and Betty Boothroyd. Neil Morrissey visits a Scout camp. Comics *''Calvin and Hobbes'' character Calvin was in the Cub Scouts in some of the early strips. *Garfield the Cat was licensed to promote Cub Scouting in the 1990s. *''Hamster Jovial et ses louveteaux'', by Marcel Gotlieb, is a parody of a French Scoutleader surrounded by three Wolf Cubs (two boys and a girl). *Harvey Comics characters were licensed for use by the Boy Scouts of America in the 1960s and 1970s. Casper the Friendly Ghost was used to promote Cub Scouting, while Richie Rich promoted Boy Scouting. *''Peanuts'' character Snoopy is the beagle in the long-running comic strip by Charles M. Schulz. He first appeared as a "Beagle Scout" in the May 13, 1974 strip and quickly becomes the leader of a troop composed of Woodstock and his other bird friends, a theme that reappears throughout the comic strip. They go on many camping trips and perform many Scout-like activities. *Totor, Patrol Leader of the Cockchafers, an early cartoon by Hergé *''Walt Disney's Comics and Stories'' and sequels series featured the the Junior Chickadees, a Girl Scout-like association with Daisy Duck's nieces April, May, and June Duck; the Junior Woodchucks are a Boy Scout-like association with Donald Duck's nephews Huey, Dewey, and Louie, the Brazilian version denotes them as Junior Scouts. Music *"All The Things She Gave Me" (1984) from A Pagan Place by The Waterboys; has the lyrics "The moon's made of cheese and God is a Boy Scout." *"Be Prepared" (1990) from Tom Lehrer Revisited by Tom Lehrer; a satire of the Boy Scouts. *"Fergalicious" (2006) from The Dutchess by Fergie; in the music video Fergie and dancers dress provocatively in Girl Scout-like uniforms. *"I was a Boy Scout" (1980) from Snakes and Ladders by Gerry Rafferty; the chorus line is "I was a Boy Scout in St. Mary's troop, I had my own patrol, I had a necktie and a monkey suit, 'Til I heard rock and roll." *"I'm A Teenage Mutant Boy Scout" (2004) from the cabaret show Lounge-zilla! Asian Sings the Blues by Dennis Giacino; a Scout mutates after camping in a nuclear fallout zone. *Elton John controversially performed with male strippers dressed as Cub Scouts at a gay rights concert at the Royal Albert Hall in London in 1999. He later apologised after The Scout Association in the UK objected. The UK Scout Association, which has a policy not to discriminate against homosexuals, said that the performers had done themselves and gay rights "no favours" by suggesting a link between homosexuality and paedophilia. *"Kicked Out Of The Webelos" (1984) from Webelos by The Queers *Scouting Along with Burl Ives *The British band Scouting for Girls, as well as the group I Was a Cub Scout reference the scouting movement in songs and their names. *"Welcome to the Machine" (1975) from Wish You Were Here by Pink Floyd; lyricist Roger Waters included a specific reference to Scouting for Boys. *"And So I Know" (1996) from Tiny Music... Songs from the Vatican Gift Shop by Stone Temple Pilots contains the refrain "Camp Fire Girls make me feel all right". Fiction books and stories * ; Series of children's books includes several stories about the adventures of a group Bear Scouts * | publisher =Saalfield}} * | publisher = | location = | id = }} * Series of children's books featuring the Girls' Guildry * | publisher = | location = | id = }} * | publisher = | location = | id = }} * | publisher = | location = | id = }} * | publisher = | location = | id = }} * | publisher = | location = | id = }} * Heinlein, Robert A. (1948). "The Black Pits of Luna". A Boy Scout takes a trip to the moon. * A Boy Scout and his family emigrate to Ganymede; serialized in Boys' Life. * Heinlein, Robert A. (1948). "Tenderfoot in Space". A boy emigrates to Venus and joins the Boy Scouts; serialized in Boys' Life. * Heinlein, Robert A. (1949). "Nothing Ever Happens on the Moon". A boy tries to become an Eagle Scout on the Moon; serialized in Boys' Life. * * Major subplot has an American family bringing their Camp Fire experiences to an English school. * A school with both Girl Guides and Camp Fire to cater for different types of girl. * The first in a trilogy in which three girls become an unofficial Camp Fire. * Sequel to School if Ups and Downs; a new girl comes to school and after standing aloof from both groups, sees the benefits of the organisations and decides to join one. * Second in Torment trilogy in which the three girls who are an unofficial Camp Fire take in a fourth. * Third in the series where the girls find enough members to become an official Camp Fire. * The games mistress who has been their Guardian has left, and her replacement is a Guide! The Camp members are split as to the best way to proceed. * Two ex-Camp Keema members who became Guides help Maidlin start a Camp Fire in the village. * Peggy's elder sister becomes the new Guardian for Camp Keema, but although she is expected to be Camp Fire with her sister, she becomes more drawn to the Guides in the school. * Has several mentions of Camp Fire and its ideals, and includes a description of a ceremonial Camp Fire meeting. * | publisher = | location = | id = }} * | publisher = | location = | id = }} * | publisher = | location = | id = }} * | publisher = | location = | id = }} * | publisher = | location = | id = }} * * * * | publisher = | location = | id = }} * | publisher = | location = | id = }} * | publisher = | location = | id = }} * | publisher = | location = | id = }} * | publisher = | location = | id = }} * * | publisher = | location = | id = }} * | publisher =World Syndicate | location = | id = }} * | publisher = | location = | id = }} Stamps Soon after the birth of Scouting, postage stamps began to be issued that celebrated Scouting. The number of Scouting themed stamps issued by various countries is enormous. Scouts on Stamps Society International (SOSSI) is an organization that specializes in the collection of Scouting stamps. Fictional Eagle Scouts *Dale Cooper, FBI agent from "Twin Peaks" noted in the book "Dale Cooper: My Life, My Tapes" Written by Scott Frost. *Lance Brockwell, character in Mad About You (refer to I Don't See It, episode #4.5) *Jonathan Archer and Malcolm Reed of Star Trek: Enterprise (cf TV section of this article) *Dirk Pitt, a character created by real-life Eagle Scout Clive Cussler, is described as an Eagle Scout. *''Gilligan's Island'' pilot episode "Two on a Raft" the radio announces "...the final member of the missing group was Professor Roy Hinkley, research scientist and well known Scoutmaster." He was the youngest Eagle Scout in Cleveland. (cf TV section of this article) *Greg Sanders, played by Eric Szmanda, in the CSI: Crime Scene Investigation episode "Toe Tags", October 5, 2006 US; Sanders is called a Boy Scout while rappelling down a cliff and he replies: "Eagle Scout! I didn't earn a chestful of merit badges for nothing". (cf TV) *Indiana Jones, the older character, is often considered to be an Eagle Scout (Young Jones was shown as a Life Scout in Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade). The director of the Jones films, Steven Spielberg, also happens to be an Eagle Scout. *''King of the Hill'' episodes "Flush With Power" and "Unfortunate Son" mention that Hank Hill is an Eagle Scout. (cf TV section of this article) *''Men in Black II'' (2002); MiB agent J (Will Smith) is referred to as an "Eagle Scout" by one of the alien antagonists. (cf Movies section of this article) *''Red Dawn'' (1984) US; Daryl Bates (played by Darren Dalton) is referred to by the enemy as "A member of an elite paramilitary organization: 'Eagle Scouts.'" (cf Movies section of this article) *''Room for One More'' (1952) US Cary Grant adopts a handicapped boy whose life is changed by family and Scouting, becoming an Eagle Scout (cf Movies section of this article) *''Scouts to the Rescue'' (1939) US "Adventure! Thrill! Suspense! Action!..as Eagle Scout Jackie Cooper leads his hardy troop through breath-taking exploits!" (cf Movies section of this article) *Fred Flintstone claims to be an Eagle Scout, in an episode where he and Barney Rubble accidentally take their family camping at the site of a Boy Scout Jamboree. *"Napoleon" Napoli, a PFC in The Hills Have Eyes 2, mentions he is an Eagle Scout when making a bowline knot *Snoopy, Beagle Scout from Peanuts. *In the television series Monk, Randy Disher mentions that he is an Eagle Scout. See also *Camp Fire Girls books *Famous Gold Award Recipients (the Gold Award is the highest achievement within the Girl Scouts of the USA) *List of notable Eagle Scouts *List of Scouts References External links *[http://www.usscouts.org/usscouts/profbvr/scoutfiction/movies2.html Movies with references to Scouts US Scouts] *Boy Scouts by BritishPathe